


[Vietnamese Translation] Stripped Bare

by Liberty_Party



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy Kissing, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Harry Potter Epilouge What Epiloughe|EWE, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Freeform, Healing from the War, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confession., M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Party/pseuds/Liberty_Party
Summary: Harry đã chiến đấu và hi sinh không biết mỏi mệt. Ron không hiểu vì sao cậu ta vẫn luôn vật lộn, vất vả tìm kiếm hạnh phúc cho chính mình.





	[Vietnamese Translation] Stripped Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stripped Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680341) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả!

“Cởi quần áo của bồ ra!” Ron hét với âm lượng vang to hơn dự định, tay giữ nhấc vạt áo lên và tròng nó qua khỏi đầu bằng một động tác nhanh và dứt khoát khiến tóc cậu dựng đứng. Bây giờ, nó nhận thấy bộ dạng của mình chả còn mấy quan trọng, nhất là khi làn mưa tầm tã đương trút xuống họ, khiến nó giống như một kẻ vừa mới chết đuối.

“Bồ đang làm cái quái gì vậy?” Harry sửng sốt hỏi trong cơn bối rối lúc Ron bắt đầu cởi hàng cúc quần nhung của nó.

“Mình đang khỏa thân.”

Harry chỉ chớp mắt, những giọt nước đọng hạt trên mặt kính và làm cái gọng bám rịt vào trán. Ngón chân cậu ngọ nguậy trên cát và ngón tay co giật trong túi áo. Dáng vẻ đầy bất an.

“Tại sao?” Harry hỏi, vuốt gọn mái tóc ướt sũng ra khỏi mặt và liếm môi. Cậu nhìn Ron so vai, ánh mắt trĩu nặng khiến lồng ngực Ron đau nhói.

Thỉnh thoảng khi Harry nhìn nó, nó cảm nhận bản thân được lắp đầy, trọn vẹn hơn khi đơn độc một mình. Một thoáng hãi hùng đan xen với mãnh lực khơi dậy qua việc ngắm nghía hình ảnh chính mình được phản chiếu rõ ràng trong mắt một người khác. Ron tự hỏi liệu bản thân có tồn tại các phẩm chất tốt đẹp mà Harry nhìn thấy trong nó hay không－lòng dũng cảm, sự trung thành, tín nhiệm－một người đáng để mạo hiểm mọi thứ－ấy vậy mà, cậu muốn trở thành một người như vậy.

“Tại sao lại không chớ?” Ron trả lời với một nụ cười nhẹ, kéo mạnh quần lót* lẫn quần dài xuống tận mắt cá chân và đá chúng ra, làm vài đụn cát ướt bay vương vãi trong công cuộc lõa thể.

Cái cảm giác kỳ lạ khó lý giải khi đứng trước Harry, người không một mảnh vải, trên bãi biển giữa cơn mưa mùa hè, nhưng thay vào đó, cảm giác như lần đầu tiên trong quãng thời gian dài－lần đầu kể từ khi Chiến tranh kết thúc chừng 9 tháng trước－nó đang ở chính xác nơi nó muốn.

“Bồ hoàn toàn lõa lồ,” Harry buột miệng, gỡ kính ra và cố gắng lau khô chúng bằng áo. Dĩ nhiên áo của cậu cũng ướt nhẹp, thế nên khi cậu càng lau thì mặt kính càng nhòe nhoẹt thêm, khó có thể nhìn rõ. Cuối cùng cậu bỏ cuộc và với một cái nhún vai, nhét chúng vào túi áo.

“Bồ có tin tưởng mình không?”

Harry đáp không ngần ngại. “Tất nhiên rồi.”

“Thế thì hãy loại bỏ lớp quần áo khốn kiếp ra đi,” Ron phì cười, lấy làm thích thú trước tiếng rít phẫn nộ bật lên từ cổ họng Harry lúc nó nắm lấy gấu áo thun mềm của cậu và lộn ngược qua đầu cậu ta, quẳng nó vào đống quần áo của nó, không màng đến cơn sóng thủy triều sẽ dâng lên, sớm thôi và cuốn sạch quần áo của hai người. Dù sao, họ cũng có nhiều bộ khác ở nhà. Vải vóc có thể thay thế được song thời gian lại không. Họ đã bỏ phí quá nhiều thời gian－vốn tưởng rằng họ không thể sống tới hiện giờ－đến nỗi Ron có cảm tưởng nó không thể chịu nổi nếu mất thêm một phút nào nữa.

Nom Harry hệt như đang gắng gượng phát ra tiếng cười và điều đó khiến cho một cái gì đó sâu lắng trong tâm tư Ron vặn vẹo một cách đớn đau. Harry đã chiến đấu và hi sinh không biết mỏi mệt. Ron không hiểu vì sao cậu ta vẫn luôn vật lộn, vất vả tìm kiếm hạnh phúc cho chính mình.

Ron muốn làm Harry cười. Mẹ kiếp, nhưng Ron thực sự nhớ nụ cười của cậu. Đã rất lâu rồi từ khi Harry mỉm cười một cách hồn nhiên, một cách vui thú, một cách hân hoan thuần nhứt.

“Harry James Potter, nếu bồ không cởi bỏ hết chỗ áo quần còn lại của mình ra ngay lúc này thì mình sẽ qua đó cởi dùm cậu.”

Hai mắt Harry mở lớn. “Vãi chưởng, bồ thật hách dịch.”

“Cứ làm đi!”

Tuy Harry càu nhàu nhưng rồi thuận theo và Ron thở khó nhọc, ráng nhớ lại cách hít thở bình thường khi đôi tay duyên dáng của Harry tháo mở khóa quần jean, mở phang chúng ra trước khi đẩy tuột xuống mắt cá chân và hất chúng ra. Harry đứng đó không mặc gì ngoài đồ lót, ngực phập phồng và đôi mắt to sáng ngời－thân hình cậu khá gầy, mớ tóc đen lòa xòa trên ngực và một vệt lông đen kéo dài dưới rốn và biến mất sau lớp quần. Cơ thể Harry bị đọa đầy sau cuộc chiến và quá già so với tuổi mười tám, nhưng chúng càng làm Ron yêu cậu nhiều hơn.

“Tất cả luôn,” Ron nói, lần này không lớn hơn tiếng thì thầm khi anh hất đầu về phía quần boxer của Harry, quá tường tận với “cái ấy” và bờ mông tròn trịa của cậu phía sau mảnh quần…

Harry nuốt nước bọt, răng cắn vào trong má, đôi mắt cậu không dời khỏi gương mặt Ron trong khi ngón tay cái của cậu móc vào cạp quần thun và kéo nó xuống.

Những lời đã đè nén trong lòng Ron từ lâu chực tuôn ra. Muốn nói với Harry rằng cậu có thể ngừng chạy trốn, ngừng chiến đấu. Muốn nói với Harry rằng cậu xinh đẹp. Cậu được chở che. Được yêu thương. Rằng Ron cũng biết là Harry yêu nó. Đó không phải là bí mật－chí ít là không phải với Ron. Rằng những việc họ làm cùng nhau không phải là những điều bạn bè thường làm, mà như những người tình.

Thay vào đó, tất cả những gì nó thốt ra lần nữa là, “Bồ có tin mình không?”

Lần này Ron như người mất hồn ngắm Harry hé môi cười và đáp. “Có.”

“Tốt. Hết xảy,” Ron thở phào và nó vươn tay nắm lấy tay Harry. Harry không chống cự, sẽ sàng đan các ngón tay cậu vào ngón tay Ron và cùng nhau tay trong tay bước ra biển. Trời đang rét căm căm và Harry rùng mình, siết chặt tay Ron và gửi đến nó một nụ cười thích thú khác.

“Tại sao chúng ta lại làm điều này?” Harry không dằn lòng hỏi lại lúc mực nước dâng cao đến thắt lưng, những đợt sóng lạnh lẽo nhè nhẹ vỗ vào nửa thân dưới của họ. “Ở ngoài đây rét cóng.”

Ron quay sang cậu, mặt đối mặt, đầu ngón chân của họ chạm nhau dưới nước khi nó dùng bàn tay rảnh rỗi vén tóc Harry ra khỏi trán một lần nữa. “Bởi vì chúng ta có thể. Chúng ta là thanh thiếu niên và chúng ta được an toàn và tự do và thoải mái làm bất cứ thứ khỉ gió gì mà ta muốn, Harry.”

Ron cúi đầu xuống khi nó lấn sát lại Harry, áp môi nó lên môi Harry. Đôi mắt Harry hấp háy rồi nhắm nghiền, miệng thốt ra tiếng khóc thút thít nghẹn ngào. Mặt nước có thể lạnh như băng, nhưng hơi ấm nơi thân nhiệt Harry nhanh chóng truyền đến và đầu óc Ron lâng lâng quay cuồng .

Khi Ron rời môi cậu, mắt Harry chỉ vừa hé mở, miệng mím lại và gò má ửng hồng. “Mình nghĩ mình đã yêu bồ mất rồi,” Harry thủ thỉ. “Và điều đó làm mình hoảng sợ.”

“Mình biết,” Ron thì thầm phả lên môi Harry, hôn cậu lần nữa, cánh tay bao trọn lưng Harry và kéo lại gần nó hơn. “Mình cũng vậy.”

“Mình không muốn mất bồ.”

Ron bèn ôm cậu chặt hơn. “Chúng ta không đánh mất tất cả những gì chúng ta yêu quý.”

Harry gật đầu, Ron biết rằng cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tin tưởng nó, ngay thời điểm này thì không… nhưng chắc chắn một lúc nào đó… một lúc nào đó trong tương lai. Nó biết đó là điều cậu hằng mong mỏi và như thế là đã đủ với họ.

Chú thích:

(*) Nếu người Mỹ hiểu rằng “pants” là quần dài, cùng nghĩa với từ “trousers” (“trousers” ít được dùng) thì người Anh lại hiểu đây là “underwear” – quần lót.


End file.
